Big Girls Don't Cry
by Ayla C. Raspus
Summary: The Planning of Ron and Hermione's wedding has got George thinking about his own relationship. Which might not be going as well as he had planned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I realized a pattern in the way i post stories. I come up with an idea for a new one every time i'm blocked on another one. So eventually, i wont be updating this one for a while cause i'll be stuck and i'll most likely post a new story to help me over come it. lol. But i really hope that won't happen. lol I love this story idea...i really do. It's so cliche but i love it all the same. **

**enjoy.**

**and i don't own harry potter...i just don't...**

**though i wish i owned George...lol **

* * *

One:

"To Ron and Hermione!" Molly Weasley cheered happily raising a glass of sparkling clear liquid.

"Yeah to Ron's new ball and chain!" The twins laughed loudly from behind their younger brother, who frowned in reply. The entire Weasley family was crammed into the house's small kitchen as they celebrated the engagement of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The couple was happily holding on to each other lovingly, enjoying their moment in the center of attention. . It hadn't been too long before this that they had walked through the door to tell of their current relationship status.

"So how did you propose, Hermione?" Fred asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What makes you think I proposed that _I_ proposed, hmm?" She raised an eyebrow curiously and almost smirked.

"Because Ronnie is too much of a chicken-shit to do it himself," George answered her question while ruffling Ron's already matted hair. He pushed his brother's arm off his shoulder and flattened his hair back to the way it was, scowling as he did so. He cleared his throat and straightened his shirt uncomfortably.

"For your information, I did it all on my own." He told them triumphantly standing up straight and holding his head high. Hermione smiled at his manor and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, did you take a week to do it, like you did when you asked her out on your first date?" Fred laughed, watching Hermione's face drop as she got angrier at the twins.

"Oh yeah, and that time you wanted to-" George laughed but didn't finish as Ron and Hermione just walked off. "Wonder what it was that I said?" George asked his brother, who only shrugged and they walked into the living room.

"Poor bugger, doesn't know what he's getting himself into," Fred said, pointing his drink in Ron's direction.

"It's social suicide. Once our darling little brother says those dreaded two words, we're never going to see him," George added, before taking a drink from his own glass.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, leaning forward to listen to what their logic was.

"Well you see, once Ronnikins say's I do and kisses the bride, he'll be under her control." Fred told him, looking into the kitchen as he spoke. George nodded in agreement and looked back to Harry.

"But, that doesn't mean, he commits social suicide. Does it?" Harry was confused and was never answered as the twins began talking about how much Ron's going to go through.

"Well, you know it's going to happen to you one day, right guys?" Ginny defended her brother sweetly sitting next to Harry and smiling.

"Nope. We're just going to float on through life; no woman is going to hold us back!" Fred said heroically, taking the last drink from his cup and throwing it into the back of his throat.

"Don't you have a girlfriend George?" Hermione asked evilly ruining their excitement while going to sit on the arm of one of the chairs facing them. George looked at her then at his brother before answering the question directed at him.

"Well, you see. Riley and I aren't too serious about our relationship yet…" He spoke, trying to find the words in his mind but failing. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"You've been dating for two days. How serious can things get?" Ron asked, an eyebrow slightly raised as he let his fiancé sit down on his lap from lack of seating in the room. Fred and George laughed for a moment before the latter stopped to think about it.

"I think the little bugger has a point," he told his brother whilst pointing to Ron. He smiled smugly in their direction before shifting his attention to his mother who was trying to tell the newly engaged couple something, but was having a hard time, seeing as no one was paying attention to her.

"Marriage is a big step Ronald. I trust both of you understand the situation your getting yourselves into. I don't want another Fred incident." She said, looking over at the twins and smiling sympathetically.

The twin in question remained quiet, not wanting to bring the subject of his past up. The reason to his determination to not let any women hold him back was quiet clear to everyone who knew what happened with him and a recent girlfriend. Together they had decided, within a month of them meeting, that they wanted to get married. Fred knew little about her and she knew loads about him. A week before the planned date, Fred's fiancé had gone missing. He figured she had gotten cold feet.

"Mum, that's a subject for another day, okay?" Ginny stepped in, realizing her brother's pained look that had befallen on him.

"I can tell you right here and now, that Riley and I are not going that far. Fred will help me make sure of that!" George laughed, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Hermione darling will you help me in the kitchen?" Molly asked, standing up from her seat and waiting for her soon to be daughter-in-law to follow. Hermione stood while fixing her dress and walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table as she did.

"What do you need help with?" She asked, scared of the conversation they might have.

"Hermione, there comes a time in a young lady's life, where she becomes a woman. It usually happens after she gets married to that special person," Mrs. Weasley started trying to find the words she wanted.

"Mrs. Weasley…what are you talking about?" She asked nervously, eyes widening ever few seconds.

"Oh dear, I'm talking about having sex Hermione." Molly said frustrated that she could not find any other words to describe it. Hermione almost fell of her chair in embarrassment.

"I don't think this is the right topic for today, can't we talk about it later. The twins might over here-"

"Too late, we already heard!" George interjected, laughing as he did so. The whole room was quiet and Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she got up and walked away from a confused, Mrs. Weasley. Everyone but Ron was laughing.

* * *

A/n; cough yeah, that kind of sucks, but I like my actual premise of the story. I love this idea and it will get better, I just couldn't think of ways to make this chapter any longer, and what ways than to have Molly talk to Hermione about having sex…I thought that was hilarious. Lol well review and all that junk. Sorry it was so short. Toddles.

Ayla Raspus


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Riley

If one were to walk into apartment 7on the seventh floor in the room they would see what looked like a war zone. But it wasn't a war zone at all. It was moving day for the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley, and the bodies were those of the helping hands that had just tired them selves out.

Hermione walked through the small door carrying a large box labled "books" and looked around she almost had to laugh at the many people that were on her floor. She set the box near the large window overlooking a small ally and laughed out loud, waking up Fred and George who had fallen asleep near that very spot.

"You guys are lazy. The one day I ask you guys for any kind of favor and this is what I get." She complained, putting her hands on her hips angrily. She wiped the perspiration off her forehead before turning to the box and opening it to see if her prized possessions were in good condition.

"Hermione, we've carried in box after countless boxes because someone decided to move into a muggle neighborhood so we couldn't use magic to move in all this useless crap to this really small apartment." George explained muffled by the floor his face was currently on.

Hermione laughed. She couldn't quite grasp the concept of their reasoning; she liked moving the normal way. She found it really fun to lift boxes and then try and figure out what was in which box. It was like some type of game.

"Hermione, why do you have so much stuff?" Ginny asked after a while of silence. She didn't get an answer, only a shrug. George pulled himself off the floor straightened his jacket.

"Well, now I don't know about you guys but I know I have a date tonight." He said trying to make his way to the door.

"Who would go on a date with you?" Hermione laughed, forgetting about George's supposed girlfriend.

He ignored her and continued to climb over the boxes to get out of the apartment.

"Wait! George Weasley, you promised you'd stay for dinner tonight!" Molly Weasley called from her corner of sorting out Ron's clothes.

"No I didn't, I said I might."

"Well, why don't you bring your date over for dinner? I would love to meet her….or him." Hermione grinned, loving to piss him off.

George once again ignored her and toppled over the boxes in front of the door. He groaned in frustration and held up a hand to surrender.

"Fine…we'll come over for dinner. You win, will someone just help me up!" He surrendered, waiting while Fred made his way over to help him.

George's girlfriend wasn't a stranger to insanity. She had been around the Weasley family numerous times, having only met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and not the siblings Weasley. George had avoided the actual topic of bringing Riley any where near the family, exception of Fred, who had been the one to introduce the two.

The two, walking the steps to Hermione and Ron's apartment, couldn't stop laughing. For some reason, they had started and couldn't stop. They had forgotten the reason they were laughing anyway. As they stepped onto the landing right next to the apartment door, George grabbed the opportunity to kiss Riley on the lips.

He pushed her up against the wall next to the door and resumed to make out with her. She laughed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and fiddling with long locks of red hair between her fingers.

They heard some one clear their throat from next to them and each opened an eye to glance at the apartment door, refusing to break the kiss. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley both stood in the doorway, hands on their hips.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Riley greeted lips still attached to George's. They broke their kiss apart and walked into the apartment, giggling as they glanced at the faces of the two who had interrupted them.

"So Riley, what is it that you do?" Hermione asked from across the table as the entire family looked up from their plates to hear the answer.

"George," Fred whispered, leaning over to Riley with his answer. She elbowed him in the ribs, making him move back to his spot on her left. George, who was sitting on her right, heard him started to choke on his food.

"I work at the store," She answered, completely ignoring the two and smiling back over at Hermione. She nodded a reply, and swallowed her food before asking another question.

"How come I've never seen you there before?" Ron asked, as if reading Hermione's mind and interrupting her, mouth full of food.

"Well, I-"

"She's always snogging George in the back," Fred answered, pointing at the two with his fork. George reached over and knocked his twin into his plate of food, splattering it all on his girlfriend. She just blinked, before excusing her self from the table and walking into the kitchen.

Molly looked at her sons, finding it useless to scold them, before getting up to check on Riley. She found her with a wet paper towel cleaning her wand off before pointing it at her self and cleaning the mess that the twins had inflicted on her. Before she put her wand away, she pointed it at her hair, letting it grow longer and changing the color to a black with some burgundy underneath.

She walked back to the table and sat down like nothing happened. She smiled over at Hermione, the two becoming friends fast, before noticing Harry.

"So Harry, any girlfriend for you?" She asked, before noticing his glance at Ginny who blushed in reply. "Though so," Riley answered her own question with a smile before she and George bid farewell to the family and left.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the night?" George asked suggestively, putting his arm around her waist as they emerged from the apartment building.

"Nothing that involves you. I'm going to bed, alone. I don't feel well any way. Goodnight George." She told him, smiling and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3: Some Big Problems

Riley walked into Flourish and Blotts and tried to make her self unnoticed by the several costumers in the store. She was meeting both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, much to her disappointment. She had wanted to talk to just Mrs. Weasley, but the latter insisted that Hermione come too, seeing as Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions was right down the street.

She glanced around the store before heading up the stairs to look for any book. She didn't know what she was looking for but she continued to browse the selves any way. She got bored and looked over the railing to glance at the door. It was at that moment that the two she was waiting for walked through the door.

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. It's nice to see you again," she greeted, giving each a hug before smiling weakly.

"It's good to see you too. Now what is so urgent that we meet you here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, getting concerned immediately. She grabbed her son's girlfriend's hands and led her over to an empty table in the back. The table was stacked high with books from a previous occupant. Riley fiddled with her scarf before sighing and looking up at the two of them with another weak smile.

"Well, I actually had wanted to talk to Mrs. Weasley alone, but, now I realize that with the two of you here it makes this seem a little less difficult then it is." Riley began, choosing her words carefully as she spoke, staring only at the fine polished wood of the table. "IthinkImightbepregnant."

Both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione glanced at each other, a loss for words playing at the back of their throats. Hermione was the first to look back at riley and force a smile. She hadn't a clue what to tell her, no one had a clue on what to say to anybody. It was Mrs. Weasley who spoke first.

"Riley, I want you to know, that I'm here for you whenever you need my help. Even if George won't take part in the responsibility, I still want you to be apart of this family." It was then that Riley started to cry, she didn't know what she had gotten her self into. She didn't know anything about what was going to happen to her body or her stability.

Hermione rushed to her new friend's side and placed a hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"It'll be alright, riley you'll see. I'm here for you too." She told her sincerely. It took a while for Riley to calm down before standing up and adjusting her self to make it seem like nothing had happened. Mrs. Weasley gave her a hug and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm going to help you through this, sweetheart. And if my son is in any way, immature about any of this, I want you to come live with us at the Burrow. Now I won't take no for an answer, this is the only way I can help you if you need it."

Riley new what Molly had said was true. She would never go back on her word and would insist it every day until she gave in if something ever happened to her and George's relationship. She nodded in agreement and gave both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley a hug thank you.

It was much later and the ladies had made their way to Madam Malkins, where Hermione was instantly looking for her wedding gown. Riley was flipping through a book they had bought about pregnancy and contemplating all possible ways to tell George of her suspicion, which maybe isn't a suspicion any more.

The lady whom she paid for the book had congratulated her rather excitedly about it. When Riley asked what she meant and how she could assume, not remembering that she was buying a book about it. The older witch only blinked with a smile and replied:

"You have that glow."

Riley had spent the next few minutes flipping through the book about this "glow". No one had ever told another pregnant person that before. Not even her mom, whom she had gone to first thing that morning, had even said she had a glow that would signify or confirm her pregnancy.

"Ginny's supposed to be meeting us here about bridesmaid dresses, but she's running late." Hermione told the two as she browsed through different dress robes in hopes of finding the one Ron would wear.

Mrs. Weasley and Riley didn't reply, they were still flipping through the book. Hermione sighed in frustration, and turned to the two of them. She was opening her mouth to say something before turning her attention to the door. Ginny walked in with a smile and greeted everybody before turning her attention to Hermione to explain her self.

"You know, maybe I could try one of those muggle tests. My mom could find one for me…" Riley told Mrs. Weasley, not wanting to hear Ginny's reason for being late.

"Why would you put your self through that much trouble. Why not go to St. Mungos or something." Hermione suggested as she browsed another rack of robes. Ginny looked confused and glanced back and forth between the two.

"Well, the book says muggle tests work just as well as any tests we have"

"Arthur would probably want to tinker with it before you use it," said Molly thoughtfully not knowing what you actually had to do with the tests. Riley, whose mother was a muggle her self, glanced at Hermione who had a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't think he'd want to mess around a test like that." Hermione told her slowly before explaining how the test was done. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both gasped in disgust. Riley shrugged and snapped the book shut before tucking it into her bag and fixing her jacket.

"Well, I have to go to work while trying to find a way to tell George. It's going to a be a long day." Riley told them before bidding goodbye.

She walked down the street towards the Weasley's shop and contemplated all her possible options. She could always blow of telling George until she found out for sure. She sighed as she neared the store, prying the door open and walking into the always crowded shop.

George greeted her behind the counter with a short peck on the cheek before running off to catch a few kids who were setting of small fireworks off in the middle of the store. She smiled before grabbing her apron and tending to a few costumers who were ready to purchase their order.

When things had calmed down a good ten minutes later, George took his opportunity and started a conversation with Riley.

"What was with the fireworks?" She asked him as she leaned on the counter and nodding her head in the direction of the kids who had set them off earlier.

"Just some harmless fun." George answered with a smile. Riley matched his smile and leaned in closer.

"Your attitude is going to change once you have your own kids." She told him before grabbing a rag and beginning to dust the counter.

"Well, I'm not going to have my own kids. I'm going to just live…with you by my side of course." He said kissing her gently on the temple as he walked into the back room to talk with Fred.

"Well, what happens if I accidentally get pregnant on this on this little life journey of ours?" She asked, calling back to him before walking into the back room herself. George gave his brother a curious look before answering.

"Well you won't, that's just not possible. You have to be old to have babies." He told her sweetly, unsure of his choice of words after her expression changed.

"Nice George, are you saying I'm old?" Before Riley could stop herself the words had slipped out of her mouth. George and Fred glanced at each other before piecing the puzzle together.

Riley had walked out of the back room by then and began tending to the line of customers that had formed while they were talking. George came out after her, possibly angry and a little shocked.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He asked quietly helping her with the line. She took a while to answer.

" I'm not sure yet, okay. When I find out, I'll leave so I won't be a burden." She told him as they line got down to the very last people, who happened to be Ron and Harry, buying a few things for "just around the house."

"Your not going to be a burden, just a little heads up would be nice."

"Heads up? You think I knew this was going to happen. It's practically not even my fault. It's yours." Harry and Ron looked back and forth between the two and tried to figure out what was going on.

"How is this my fault?"

"Because you didn't pull out in time." Riley hissed, taking off her apron and throwing on the counter before storming out of the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Riley wanted everything to fix it's self. She had taken a long stroll beyond Diagon Ally and into the heart of London, close to where her mother and father lived. She had been crying. It wasn't too hard to tell if she had been or not. She contemplated over in her mind if she should go to her parent's house. They had always been so helpful.

She glanced around her. It was getting dark. She decided it would be best if she just spent the night at her parents, stay up late and talk about her possibilities with her mom. She made a detour on the street and head down a short alley way that led to her parents.

She walked up the steps of the town house she had grown up in (and had accidentally set off a spell that ignited her bedroom wardrobe on fire) and knocked on the door. Her mother was quick to answer, a tall, stout woman about Riley's height. She had a smile on her face, and much like this morning when her daughter had paid her a visit with her situation, it was very sympathetic.

Riley hugged her mother before being brought into the house's sitting room where a cup of tea was being poured for her by her father. He stood up and gave her a large hug, refusing to let go until she announced that she couldn't breath. She sat down and took the warm tea happily before glancing at the brown liquid solemnly.

"How'd things go today?" Her mother asked, sitting beside her and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Not so great." She replied, thinking of the argument her and George had had. She played with the rim of the tea cup, waiting for her parents to say anything. She saw her father pull his wand out from his pants pocket and light a small yet cozy fire.

No one said anything. For a while it was just Riley and her dad, her mom had run to the corner store.

"So…I'm going to be a grandpa…" He told her finally, a smile toying at the corner of his lips.

"Daddy I'm scared…" Riley admitted, looking up from the tea she had yet to drink. Fresh tears form on the rim of her eyes as she looked at her father helplessly. He motioned for her to come sit next to him and she did with out a sound. He hugged his daughter tightly before kissing the top of her head.

They heard the front door open and keys being dropped in a bowl before her mother emerged in the archway.

"Look who I ran into," She told them, nodding her head in the direction of one George Weasley. Riley, wiping her tears away, stood from her father's embrace and stared at her boyfriend. Her parents journeyed into the connecting kitchen and left them be.

Riley hugged her arms and looked away awkwardly as George stood with his hands nervously in his pockets.

"I…wanted to apologize...for the way I acted at the shop." He told her quietly. It was probably the first time in his life he had ever been sincerely sorry far whatever it was that he had done. Riley walked forward slowly wanting to hug him but resisting the urge.

"Whether you like it or not George, things are going to happen that ruin your plans." She told him, referring to his want of just living life. "But if you want to just live life as you go, having children is part of that journey. It happens to almost everybody. If you can't handle the responsibility then I'll leave and move in with your family who have so graciously offered their home up to me." She explained, trying not to cry like she had done so many times before. George embraced her awkwardly, before kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'm not as ready as I'd like to be Ri…but I'll try just for you okay? Besides you said your self you don't know for sure yet!" The seconds the words were uttered from George mouth Riley's mother popped out of the kitchen with the muggle test in her hand. She shoved riley into the bathroom before following her and shutting the door.

George and Harold Williams were stuck with each other for the time being. Mr. Williams glanced at his daughter's boyfriend from across the room as they waited for the results. It was taking forever and George was looking very uncomfortable sitting next to his girlfriend's father, who wasn't playing nice.

"You better treat my baby girl nice." He told him finally, glaring him cold from his seat next to the fire. George swallowed what saliva he had in his mouth and attempted to laugh.

"Don't worry Mr. Williams, I wouldn't do anything to hurt Riley." he replied, choosing his words carefully.

"No I mean it Weasley. That is my only daughter, I and my eldest son are very protective of her, you do or say anything to hurt her, well lets just say we both work for the Ministry."

Harold Williams was talking of his oldest son, Shame Williams who was only a few years older than Riley. He was very overprotective of his sister since the moment she arrived home at the hospital. When the family first met George, he had jinxed him into a bind so big they had to take him to St. Mungos to get out of it.

It just so happened that Shane was home for a weekend and would be returning from work any moment. George and Mr. Williams glanced at the clock nervously and smugly. They heard the door open and George saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Well well, it's Georgey!" Shane laughed, joining his father on the couch and kicking his shoes off.

Riley instantly pried the bathroom door open and ran past her father and brother into George's arms, crying hysterically. Her mother came out a few seconds later, a smirk trying not to be formed on her face.

George wrapped his arms around Riley tightly. He stood with her still in his arms, smiled at the family before clearing his throat.

"I wanna go see your mum," she sobbed into his shirt, gripping it tightly. He didn't understand why he wanted to go see his mother but nodded an okay.

Shane was on his feet the second he realized Riley was crying. In the next few moments he had him pinned against the wall near the fire place with his wand pointed directly at his throat.

"Okay, pal, what happened to my little sister?" Shane asked through gritted teeth, prodding the wand harder at his throat. Riley was pleaded with him to let him go but he pretended to ignore her.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Riley, wielding her own wand and disarming her brother who had refused to listen to her moments before. Tears still streaked her face as the wand went flying into her own hand. She still pointed the wand at her brother before he finally let George go slowly. He backed away from his sisters boyfriend and straightened him self out. Riley let her arm down and threw his wand back to him.

"I'm sorry, sis!" He pleaded, knowing that she was glaring at him through the tears. She tucked her wand in her purse before tossing her brother his wand. Her mother stepped in between them and glared ice daggers.

"Your both lucky the blinds were closed, some one could have seen you!" She shouted glancing back and forth between them. George cleared his throat and adjusted himself.

"Tell him to stop being so over protective. If I wanted George to get jinxed or cursed or whatever I would've done it myself." She yelled, tears refraining from falling.

"Slow down there missy, nobody's going to jinx George, alright. That baby needs a father, or are you forgetting about that," explained Harold Williams pointing to the still flat stomach of Riley. Shane raised his eyebrows, turning his head to look at George who smiled cowardly.

"You knocked up my sister!" He shouted, raising his wand once more. George held up his hands defensively and searched for the words to explain himself. There was a loud _crack _and the room turned to the source. Riley had disapparated from where she stood, probably to the Burrow to talk to Mrs. Weasley instead of watching her brother tear apart her boyfriend.

George soon followed lead before Shane's fist collided with his eye. He landed in the family's garden next to Riley who had landed incorrectly and was wiping the dirt of her black jeans.

"I don't think your brother likes me," He told her, helping her with the dusting.

"Oh, what gave you that impression. When he had you pinned up against the wall or when he was about the punch you?" asked Riley sarcastically, trying to move her way out of the garden towards the house where the rest of the Weasley family was looking through the window.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted with a hug and a smile before ushering them inside for a warm cup of tea. Riley took it graciously, having not drank hers back at her parents.

"Well, how'd it go?" Molly asked from a seat right across the table. Riley sighed and shook her head.

"My brother just about killed George," she said, nodding her head in the direction of the father of her unborn child. Mr. Weasley remained silent, trying to take in the fact that he was going to be a grandfather. He sipped his tea and glanced to the stairs where Ginny stood curiously.

"Come on in Gin," beckoned George with a movement of his hand. She complied with out a sound and sat in between her mother and father.

"Riley, you want to tell Ginny the good news?" Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly, pouring a cup of tea for here daughter.

"Not really," muttered Riley while looking at her tea. George nudged her and she sighed, looking up at Ginny with a forced smile. "I…that is, George and I…well…we're going to have a…a baby." She muttered, watching as Ginny's expression changed. Her tea had stopped mid sip, the rim just mere inches away from her lips.

"Shocking isn't it." Arthur said, the first words to be uttered sinice the two had arrived.

"I'm happy for you Riley, I am." Ginny said finally her voice so low that nobody could hardly hear her.

"You don't have to lie Gin, I know it's so unexpected." Riley told her sincerely, glancing up at her with a small smile.

"I know but...how long have you guys even been together." This question shocked everybody in the room. George and Riley hadn't even thought about that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sooooo...yeah...**

**that's all ihave to say about this chapter...**

**is yeah...so yeah...**

* * *

Chapter Five: 

"It doesn't matter how long they've been together Ginny." Mr. Weasley told her with a small smile and a nod to the couple sitting across from him.

"Well, you two need to get a bigger place. You can't raise a baby in a flat!" Mrs. Weasley began, sitting down firmly in front of the two.

"Well it'd be very cramped," Riley whispered, looking at them from across the table.

"Yeah, with Fred and everything…" George put in, Riley nodded in agreement.

"Why does Fred have to be everywhere you are?" Mrs. Weasley asked before getting up and looking at the clock in the other room.

"I…don't know." He answered, and glanced at Riley who shrugged.

"Riley would you be a sweetheart and help me with dinner before everybody else arrives. We're celebrating this even though it came as big of a shock. George, Arthur will you two go set up the tables out side?" Mrs. Weasley changed topics, realizing that she had a limited amount of time to prepare a meal for the rest of the Order.

"You don't have to, Mrs. Weasley…' Riley told her quietly as they stood watching vegetables being cut and doing other things.

"It's not a big deal. I want to celebrate this. Arthur does too," She smiled and took a piece o carrot with a wink and put it in her mouth.

"He looks as though he's just been tortured." Mrs. Weasley glanced at her and shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe he's just in shock."

"I'd think he wouldn't be with all the crazy stuff that those two have been doing, since forever."

Riley and Molly Weasley shared a laugh and turned their attention to Ginny who was standing nervously behind them.

"Riley, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" She asked quietly. Riley stole a glance from Mrs. Weasley with a shrug and followed Ginny out side, where they resumed their walk in the garden away from everybody else.

"Does it hurt?" Ginny asked after a while of silence. Riley glanced at her and narrowed her eyebrows curiously.

"Does what hurt?" She asked, sitting down on a small bench next to Ginny who had sat down in embarrassment.

"You know…what you and George did." She asked it so innocently and childishly that Riley had to smile before she thought of her answer.

"Well…why are you so curious?" She asked in return. Ginny shrugged and took a deep breath.

"I just…well…" realizing she would be too embarrassed to admit her and Harry had finally gotten together again and were on the verge of doing something, Riley interrupted by placing a hand on her back.

"It doesn't hurt, Gin…unless you want it to" She answered, patted her head and standing up, waiting for her to follow. They walked back up the pathway to the gathering group of people, getting ready to sit down for dinner.

George and Riley took a seat across Ron and Hermione and shared a short kiss before being served drinks. Riley's goblet was fruit punch made to look like whine. Mr. Weasley, who had regained some color in his face, stood from his seat and asked for attention.

"Molly and I asked you all to come tonight, in celebration." He looked at Riley and George with a smile. "we want to celebrate some very good news. So I want to make a toast to my son and his girlfriend, parents to be!"

Ron, who had been taking a drink from his goblet, sputtered and choked at the news of his brother and his girlfriend. Everyone glanced at him with eyes wide. He wiped his mouth and turned to Hermione who slapped him on the shoulder.

"Any way, to George and Riley!" Mrs. Weasley raised her goblet after giving her son a stern look. The table cheered and was soon bombarding both Riley and George with complements before dinner began.

Riley shifted uncomfortably, her left arm felt as if it was on fire. She closed her eyes to try and focus on something else. Her eye lids felt heavy and she could feel her self drifting off the chair. She slid off it slowly, only to be caught by George, who hoisted her up.

"Bring her upstairs! Is she okay, what's happening?" Mrs. Weasley asked, running up the stairs to the Twin's old bedroom. Riley moaned in pain; it was almost unbearable. The heat was too much to withstand.

George placed her on his old bed and tried to look for any signs as to why she was acting this way. It was silent for a while before Riley started to speak in her unconsciousness. She screamed 'no' several times before falling silent again.

_Riley was back in the Malfoy Manor. She could see him clearly, eyes piercing through the darkness. She screamed 'no', he couldn't have been alive. Death Eaters joined her in the hall way. _

_Riley turned her attention to her immediate right. Bellatrix Lestrange glanced over at her evilly. _

"_The Dark Lord's coming for you. You think you can turn your back on what you really are! You know he doesn't do well with blood traitors…"_

"**Riley! Wake up**!"

_George was shaking her, though she could hardly feel it._

"_We know you helped that little squib brother of yours, and tried to escape with him. You told the order of our whereabouts didn't you."_

"_Why would I do that…?" She could hear herself asking though barely audible. _

"**What started this? Mum is she going to be arlight?" **

_She could hear George, worry in the tone of his voice. She could feel hot tears running down her face, and Bellatrix placed a fake expression of sympathy on her face. _

"_Aw…is wittle Riley crying? Spare me, sweat heart. If you're not giving us answers, we'll just have to force them out of you." She grinned and lifted her wand. "Crucio!" _

_Riley withered in pain, screaming and crying at the same time. Her knees hit the floor of the hallway before she landed in front of Bellatrix's feet. _

"**Get her off the floor George! Remus, can't you do something?" **

_She could hear Mrs. Weasley though it wasn't enough to bring her out of the trance. Bellatrix gave off a frightful laugh. _

"_This isn't real!" She yelled. "Let me go!" _

_Voldemort crept closer and grinned. "But it is real. The pain you feel is real, the people are not. You will feel my wrath Williams. You're a traitor to the Dark Lord, and I will find you."_

Riley sat up quickly, jumping up and looking around expectantly. She felt light headed and dizzy though she refused to admit it. She could only walk a little and gripped the wall for support, trying to exit the Weasley house hold.

Tears streaked her face as she reached the door but George grabbed her before she fell down the stairs. Nobody knew what to say. Not even Lupin who had rushed up the stairs due to the large Dark Mark created in the horizon.

"Let me go, I've got to leave…" She cried trying to free herself of his strong grip. He raised his eyebrows before taking her to the bed and sitting her down.

"It's not safe here let me leave, George!" She shouted this time, tears still pouring from her eyes. Practically the rest of the order ran into the room, wands out and staring at Riley with wide eyes.

"What do you mean it's not safe here, this is the safest place I know?" Ron told her, glancing at Harry and Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"What do you know?" Lupin asked curiously, walking over to the bed side and kneeling before her. She breathed in a few gasps of air and stared at him in the eyes.

"He-who-must-not-be-named is back…" She told him, trying to keep herself from crying again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Riley sat, arms folded in her lap, or at least restrained to the centrality of her lower body. Harry and Ron were holding her arms crossed over one another as she shook from both fear and anger. All eyes were on her and she eyed every one of them in return hoping to find any type of sympathy within the stares. No such luck. The only look of any possible sympathy, or at least anger that wasn't directed at her was from George, who had been forced into the corner by his brother.

Lupin kneeled before her, trying to piece together what she had been telling them. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed looking back up at the girl in front of him.

"Do you have any type of explanation?" He asked, watching the girl in front of him as she eyed him with curiosity and innocence.

"Of course I do. You don't think I'd declare the Dark Lord returning and not have an explanation as to how I know?" Riley's tears had dried and she was calmer now. "I was a death eater."

"Was? Don't you-"

"Have to be dead or physically incapable? For a while I was. Or at least they thought I was one or the other. I had amnesia for 3 years after the war. The Williams' family was a cover from the order. Kind of like a muggle witness protection program, not like it helped at all. About a year after I had been diagnosed with amnesia, I started seeing things that normal people didn't exactly see.

"Anyway, a few months after the visions came back my memories slowly started to come back. Before I even realized it, all my old memories were back. I didn't want them to be, I pretended like nothing was ever happening to me. It was harder to do than I expected. Sometimes, I would slip. I would unintentionally set something on fire, or break something. Things got a lot easier after a while….after I met George."

Riley paused, shifting under the grip that Harry and Ron still had on her wrists. George looked confused, yet flattered at the same time. This made Riley smile, and she sighed after wards.

"I really hate to be a bother, since I'm under seize and everything, But, would it be at all possible if I could go to the bathroom. Seems that since all of you have been busy with my current confession, Most of you forgot that I was still pregnant and I really need to use the bathroom." George stepped forward, acknowledging to Lupin that he would take his strange girlfriend to the bathroom. He took her by the wrist and pulled her softly to the bathroom.

When they reached the farthest bathroom possible, George attempted a smile. Riley noted this and put a hand on his face.

"Hey, don't worry kid, everything will be alright." She nodded, whispering to him as he forced another smile. Riley walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it as she did. She sighed, taking in a deep breath before she apparated out of the bathroom to some discrete location.

She didn't know where exactly she was but she knew that this would probably be a better place right now. She sighed, it wasn't like she wanted to just leave everybody there, pondering their next move, but she wasn't about to be accused of spying either. Riley took a step forward on the burn leaves and what ever vegetation had been there before. The chared remains of a large garden crunched under her step, and she almost winced at the sound.

"How did I know you'd be here? This is where you fought wasn't it." Riley turned around to stare at the cloaked death eater in front of her. She frowned, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Yeah…it is Bella. What are you doing here?"

"You don't seem at all surprised to see me, dearest niece. I suppose I ruined the surprise effect. However, I came to offer my services to your current situation."

"I don't need your help. I just need to clear my head, so go away. You've done enough."

George cursed quietly to himself as he walked back to the bedroom where the rest of the order sat waiting. He hesitated out side the door and contemplated leaving him self. It was going to take him a while for him to actually muster up the courage to walk in the room with out Riley.

He gasped in surprise as he felt a cold hand touch his arm. He turned slowly to face Riley, who was smiling sheepishly back at him. She looked apologetic and almost smiled as George sighed in relief. He waited; contemplating whether he wanted to take her back into the room where he would then resume watching her be interrogated.

Riley noticed his tension and embraced him, waiting for his arms to rest on his lower back like they originally did.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her ear and she sighed. Tightening the grip she had on his neck, she let a small sob escape her throat.

"Yeah…me too." She nodded, running a hand through his coarse hair as she swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat. George felt her body quiver as she silently tried to hold the tears back that threatened to escape. He closed his eyes, feeling a sudden rush of air flow through his hair.

It wasn't till his feet touched the ground that he knew why she was apologizing in the first place. He opened his eyes as Riley slid to the ground, seemingly lifeless as she sobbed. He kneeled next to her placing a hand on her shoulder that she shrugged off in return.

"I'm so sorry George, I panicked." She shook her head, taking a deep shuddering breath before looking up at the straight faced George. He sighed and looked at her.

"Yeah, I would've too if I was a death eater. Know where are we exactly?"

"That is a very good question, Weasley. Now will you please hand over the girl?"

**_A/N: Yeah...um...i kind of just..ended the chapter cause i wanted to...not write this chapter any more. So sorry bout that. And i'm trying to update most of my stories before school starts on monday...though at this pace i'm not sure that'll be accomplised...grrr well review!!_**

**_A.C.R_**


End file.
